Us Against The Music
by JeSuisRachell
Summary: The Lopez Pierces find themselves back in Lima. Only this time they have a new addition, Toni, their adoptive daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV**

I never thought I would be back. When Brit and I moved to New York after we got married, I thought we were set. My acting career was starting to kick off and Brittany was backup dancing with Beyoncé. But, Brittany got a job teaching dance to kids at a dance academy and my music came to a halt after my 2nd Oscar so now I teach Drama at Lima High. I love my job and I love my wife.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were sitting in their house, watching TV on a casual Saturday night. The married couple was snuggled up underneath a blanket, Chinese takeout boxes scattered over the table. Brittany leans toward Santana, nesting her head on her shoulder. "Hey, San, I wanted to talk to you about something. Brittany queried. "What is it Brit? Santana asked. Brittany turns to face her. "So you know the way we both have lady parts and we can't really make babies.." She announced. "yeahh." Said Santana, confused. "How would you feel about adoption? But I'm not talking a new born, I'm thinking a kid or even a teenager." Brittany suggested. "Wow, Brit. A kid? I mean I know we both want children. We're 25, do you really think we could handle one?" Santana quizzed. "I just think we should consider it, like go to an adoption agency and look at a few kids." Santana looks at her with a look of confusion but happiness. "You know what Britt, let's do it. Let's adopt a kid." Santana blurted. Brittany leans in and kisses her wife. Santana leans in to kiss her harder.

The next morning Brittany got up early and researched agency's nearby and found a local one only half an hour away. She finds her phone and calls them up. "Hi, I am wondering if you have any open sessions so I and my wife can find a potential child to adopt." Brittany Questions to the agency. "Hi there, yes we have open sessions, in fact, at the earliest we have one today at one o'clock. Is that too early for you?" "No, that is amazing, I will see you there." Brittany chirps as she hangs up the phone. Brittany begins to make her wife breakfast. Santana is going to take some persuading so making her breakfast should be a good start. Brittany makes San's favourite, Bacon, eggs and pancakes and some strong coffee to wake her up. She proceeds to take a tray up to her bedroom for Santana. Santana starts to wake up as her beautiful wife climbs into bed, handing her a tray with her breakfast on it. "Ohh breakfast in bed, you only do this on my birthday or you have something to tell me. So what have you done this time because it's May, my birthday isn't for another 3 months." Santana laughs. "Well, you know how last night, we spoke about possibly adopting a child. I kind of went ahead and booked us an open session at an agency this afternoon." Brittany blurted out, hoping to get an okay from her wife. "You did what? Brittany, we only discussed this last night, I said we could look into maybe adopting. This is all so rushed." Santana yelled. "Yeah but I just thought, why wait? Why not be spontaneous and do it now." Brittany explained her reason. Santana thought about it before replying. "You know what, fuck it. I want a kid so why the hell wait." Santana and Brittany giggled together before getting ready for a day that could possibly change their lives. for better or for worse


	2. Chapter 2

Santana and Brittany climbed into the car the following morning. A feeling of anxiousness overwhelmed them both, a fear of the unknown. Brittany noticed that Santana was acting weird, she understood that She went quiet when she was nervous. Brittany hated when she was distant. "You okay San?" She asked, grabbing her wife's hand. "Yeah babe, I'm just thinking," Santana smiled at her. "What are you thinking about honey?" Brittany queried. "Just how different our lives are gonna be Brit, I mean a kid is going to possibly come home with us today, how mad is that?" Santana smiled at her. "You're so right, we could have a by tonight." Brittany chirped excitedly.

The two ladies walked towards the door, hand in hand. Brittany took a deep breath and rung the door bell. A tall, skinny lady opens the door, smiling away, instantly giving the ladies a warm feeling. "You must be the Lopez Pierce's, please, come in. My name is Laura." She welcomed them in. "We have five kids here today, all eager to meet you both. We have an interview room and we can send them in one by one or you can walk about the house and just casually meet everyone." Brittany looked at Santana and they both nodded in agreement. "I think we should just casually meet the kids. We don't want to put them under pressure, we want it to be natural," Brittany explained to Laura.

The two women walked around the home all afternoon being introduced to the kids. They met Mickey- the loud 5 year old who ran around screaming. Santana got frustrated with him. Lucy- a bitchy 10 year old shouting at Dolly for using her eye shadow. Dolly- A makeup obsessed 4 year old running about in a princess dress. Brittany was obsessed with her, reminding her of her younger self. They then met Luke, the 11 year old who was glued to his video game the whole time, obviously not being interested in being adopted. The ladies had one more girl left to meet. "So our last and oldest resident is Toni, she should be out in the garden if you guys want to go ahead and meet her," Laura pointed to the door, leading them to the garden.

They walked up to the girl and introduced themselves. She has long, brown hair and her eyes are bright blue. the girl had some light makeup on, making her beautiful skin glow. "Hi, i'm Brittany and this is my wife Santana." Brittany noticed how uncomfortable the girl looks. " Hi, I...I'm Toni." "Hi Toni, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Santana asked her as she sat down opposite her, pulling my hand to join her. "I like to be out here by myself, it can get really noisy inside and I just like to escape it all." Santana, Brittany and Toni sat in the garden for a further 30 minutes, getting to know each other. Toni told the women about herself, how she played guitar and liked to play soccer. Toni was shy at first but she started to become more comfortable after a while. Laura came outside to find the three girls laughing away.

"Hey Toni, I think it's time to come inside now, I have to talk these ladies in private." Toni nods and walks away. "It was nice to meet you guys." Laura sits down beside us. "It looks like you guys were having a fun time." She bubbled. "Yeah, Toni was sweet, we both really liked her." Santana pointed out.

Laura guided them into her office. "So did you ladies find anyone who caught your eye?" Laura puzzles. Santana takes a breath before speaking. "I think we would like to adopt... Toni." Laura looks at both of them with happiness. "Really? That's fantastic, Toni will be so happy. Now, before we start signing any papers, we do have to discuss some issues. Toni's past was very difficult. Toni has been in care for 6 years. Her Mother was an addict, she had a boyfriend who was an alcoholic and used to beat Toni. He killed her mother and Toni has been here ever since. She can have 'moments' where she remembers things and can result in panic attacks." Brittany gasped and grabbed Santana's hand in shock. Santana has tears forming in her eyes. "That is so awful." Brittany sniffed. "Toni's on medication for her anxiety. I recently had to take her to her doctor and switched her medication due to her having frequent panic attacks and nightmares. I have a folder for all stuff regarding her mental health for you both to be made aware of." She points out.

"Okay now Toni goes to McKinley High, she is in her freshman year, about to go into Sophomore year in September," Laura explains. "Damn, Britt and I went to McKinley," Santana laughs. "So when you both finish signing the papers, we can tell Toni and you will be able to take her home tomorrow."

Santana and Brittany got guided to Toni's bedroom. Laura knocked on her door and ushered them both into her room. "Toni, Brittany and I were wondering if you would be okay with being adopted by us?" Santana questions, even though they already finalised everything. "Wait. What? Are you guys being serious?" Toni bursts into tears. "Oh Toni, Please don't cry. This is a happy moment. Now, we need you to pack up all your stuff. We will be back tomorrow to pick you up babe." Santana bubbled. "I'm just so happy, I thought after all that happened in my past, I'd be stuck in here forever." Toni blubbered.

As Santana and Brittany drive home, Brittany couldn't stop thinking about how their lives are going to change. They are going to have a daughter. Someone to love, to care for.

Brittany and Santana find themselves sat in their bed. Watching Late night talk shows. Brittany noticed that Santana was staring into space. She was thinking about something. "what are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow." Santana replied, turning around to face her wife. "Me too babe, our lives are going to be so different. We're going to have a daughter, this is amazing. She was amazing. I can tell that we are going to be so happy babe." Brittany gushed. Santana looked at the happiness on her face. She knew this was going to be a challenge she has to try and not go all Lima Heights on a new kid. Brittany's mind kept on wondering to the story that Laura had told them about Toni. Her heart broke at what the girl had been through. She wants to make sure that Toni was safe and comfortable in her home.


End file.
